


Marshall and Lily breakup, Highschool Musical style

by StaceyDawe



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fanvids, High School Musical song, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Marshall and Lily's breakup set to the song Gotta Go My Own Way from Highschool Musical.





	Marshall and Lily breakup, Highschool Musical style




End file.
